Long Lost Sister
by Ari Witman
Summary: For a few days now the Tipton has been running quite smoothly. That is until Sarah came to town. Now there is chaos throughout the building and trouble is just brewing for the Martins, as this story comes to an astonishing conclusion teaching Zack and Cod
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1(The Meeting)

Zack and Cody always started out their Saturday Mornings by taking a stroll down to the candycounter. Finally today Maddie would have the new Popstar Magazine available. And the boys were determined to be the 1st ones to get it.

"Zack, I'll race you down there" Screamed Cody from the hallway.

"Ok but mom said if we did anything to mess up the hotel we would have to spend the day with her again" Zack yelled back.

"Ok scratch that idea...hurryup"! said Cody on their way to the elevator.

They reach the Lobby and run into an exteremly beautiful brown-haired girl.

"Oops sorry" Said the boys quickly helping her collect her things.

"It's ok," She told them,"I wasn't really watching.Well bye!"

The girl made her way into the elevator and disappeared from sight. Zack and Cody headed over to the candy-counter.

"Hey sweet thang" said Zack scaring Maddie,"One copy of Popstar please"

"Sorry boys, fresh out," she told them

"aww man now we'll never know who won the Popstar awards!" They said and headed for the gameroom.

"Hi can I get you anything?" asked Maddie

The girl that Zack and Cody ran over earlier had just appeared at the counter after overhearing the boys about the Popstar magazine.

"Cute kids" she told Maddie.

"Yeah their pretty cool" said Maddie

"Give them this for me" the girl handed Maddie a copy of Popstar,"My dad knows a guy that works there. I have like 50 copies! I'm Sarah by the way"

"I'm Maddie. You staying here long?" Maddie asked her.

"No my dad wanted to visit the Tipton" Sarah told her.

"Why?" asked Maddie.

"My mom works here" said Sarah, and she walked away to her room nearly knocking a vase over on her way.


	2. Chapter 2 New News

Chapter 2(New News)

Maddie hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Sarah since their encounter at the candy-counter. But she knew something was wierd about the whole situation. She knew Carey had a daughter about her age so she was going to ask.

"Who is it?" Carey called as she ran to the door.

"It's Maddie I have a question" she replied as she runs inside.

"What is it?" Carey asked her curiously.

"What's your daughters name" Maddie asked anxiously.

"Sarah, why?" Carey answered.

"Oh...my...She's at the Tipton!" Maddie screamed

"What?"

"Your daughter is here at the Tipton!"

Carey looked stunned. Maddie and her sat down and Maddie told her everything about their chat at the candy-counter a few days before.

The news that Sarah was Carey Martins daughter seemed to have spread to everyone in the hotel. Everyone that is except for Zack and Cody. Sarah was now advoiding Maddie all together and finally a few days later Maddie approached her as she was leaving her suite.

"She wants to meet you ya know" Maddie told her

"Who does?" asked Sarah acting like she didn't know.

"Carey wants to see you"

"Oh that well she wasn't supposed to know I was here" Said Sarah angrily

"Just come with to meet her please" Maddie pleaded.

"Fine but I'm not staying long. I don't want the boys to know. I'm leaving in a few days for the Bahamas when my father gets here" She told her.

They made their way down to the Martins suite. Carey was very excited to see Sarah and they talked for 2hours. Zack and Cody walked in the door after getting home from Tapeworms and Sarah quickly got up to leave but Carey held her back.

"Guys, this girl right here is your sister, Sarah, she left with your dad when you guys were little. I know I've told you about her and you've always wanted to meet her and well now here she is" Carey told the boys.

"Sarah?" The boys were blown away by all this news and ran up and gave her a hug.

Sarah had not been expecting this and knew right away that she couldn't leave. But her father was coming and the only reason the two were there was to take Zack and Cody back home with them. But she was not going to let that happen.


End file.
